vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeron
Zeron possessing Elena= |-|True Form= Summary Zeron is the main antagonist of the game Pandora's Tower. She is the master of the Centrum, and thus the 13 Towers as a whole, and is the source of the Beast's Curse. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-A, possibly Low 5-B Name: '''Zeron, Experiment Zero, Ruben's Mother, Master of the Centrum, The Final Experiment '''Origin: Pandora's Tower Gender: '''Female '''Age: Over 520 Classification: Human Vessel, Living Weapon, Artificial God, Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 8; Reliant on the 6 Master Flesh), Plant Manipulation (Can summon giant tree roots around her to grab and damage her opponents), Fire Manipulation (Can project fireballs at her enemies), Water Manipulation (Can create whirlpools in mid-air and throw them at enemies), Earth Manipulation (Can summon rock spires and fire them at opponents, and caused earthquakes to ravage the land during the Cataclysm), Metal Manipulation (Can summon large spikes of metal from the ground), Homing Attack (The blocks of metal track their target), Energy Manipulation (can summon pillars of energy around her), Light Manipulation (Can project a beam of light), Darkness Manipulation, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Can create a black orb that distorts space and pulls the enemy towards it before exploding), Curse Manipulation (Created the Beast's Curse, which slowly transforms the target into a monster and vessel for her), Possession (Can possess those she has cursed, or those who have eaten Master flesh), Regeneration (at least Low-High, returned moments later after dissolving into black mist), Weather Manipulation (caused storms to ravage the land during the cataclysm), Flight, Telepathy (communicates via telepathy), limited Portal Creation (the Scar she created leads to the Other World) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Caused the Cataclysm, which resulted in storms and earthquakes across the continent and created the Scar), possibly Small Planet level (the Scar she created would widen until it tore the world apart) Speed: At least Peak Human (faster than Aeron) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Above Average Human (Casually pushed Aeron back while possessing Elena, can lift Aeron into the air with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Planet Class Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly Small Planet level (Can take hits from Aeron without taking any damage, except to her Master Flesh.) Stamina: High Range: 'Hundreds of kilometres (Can curse people across the continent, caused storms and earthquakes across the entire continent) 'Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: When using the power of the Master Flesh, she must expose those pieces, allowing them to be damaged. If Elena has a sufficiently high bond with Aeron when Zeron's pieces of Master Flesh are removed, she is forced out of Elena's body, though she will otherwise remain within Elena, presumably to return at some point. Her true body appears to lack regeneration, as it was killed by falling off the 13 Towers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Energy Pillars: Channeling the power of all her pieces of the Master Flesh, Zeron summons pillars of energy from the sky around her to smite her enemies. Wood: Using the Master Flesh from the Masters of Wood, Zeron summons an expanding ring of roots from the ground around her. If the roots hit, they will wrap around the victim before slamming them into the ground. Fire: Using the Master Flesh from the Masters of Fire, Zeron summons bolts of flame that twist around to strike the target from both sides. She does this multiple times in succession. Water: Using the Master Flesh from the Masters of Fire, Zeron creates a small whirlpool in her hand, then launches it at the opponent, pulling them to the centre and making escape difficult. Earth: '''Using the Master Flesh from the Masters of Earth, Zeron summons several small spires of rock from the ground. These spires then explode, sending crystals flying outwards to damage opponents. '''Metal: '''Using the Master Flesh from the Masters of Metal, Zeron summons large metal spikes from the ground. These spikes will follow the target, increasing in their homing ability the longer they remain active. '''Light/Dark: Using the Master Flesh from the Masters of Light and Dark, Zeron first summons a psuedo-black hole that distorts space and sucks in the opponent before exploding. Zeron then follows up by firing a large laser at the opponent. Charge: Zeron charges at the opponent, lifts them into the air, then slams them into the ground. The Beast's Curse: Zeron can curse others, gruesomely transforming them into beasts who can act as vessels for her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Space Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Plant Users Category:Female Characters Category:Pandora's Tower Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters